


tongue tied

by 10vesick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesick/pseuds/10vesick
Summary: Johnny’s too good with words. Ten isn’t.





	tongue tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=V).

Ten isn’t good with words.

He’s always known this and, up until now, it hadn’t really been a problem for him. Most his friends understand and accept this, and they’re used to receiving hugs or pats on the back instead of encouraging words. It’s not that he doesn’t want to say anything, really.

He just doesn’t know how to.

It hits him especially hard this morning, though, as he stares at the large frame sleeping peacefully next to him. It hits him especially hard when he realizes… 

Johnny’s _ too _good with words.

He’s good in the morning, when he cooks breakfast for both of them and tells Ten about that dream he had where both traveled the world together, and then proceeds to say the better dream is the one he’s living right now next to Ten.

He’s good in the afternoon, when he intertwines their fingers together and tells Ten he’s the prettiest flower, a sweet honey pot, a beautiful angel, and another thousand different nicknames God knows where he pulls out from.

And he’s also good at night, when he tells Ten he needs to sleep early so he won’t be tired at work tomorrow, and he tucks him in bed with three kisses. One on his forehead, one on his nose, and one on his lips. 

Johnny’s too good with words. Ten isn’t.

He isn’t good in the morning, when all he can share is his dumb dream of Johnny going missing into an alternate reality.

He isn’t good in the afternoon, when his fingers are being played with and he blushes at the thousand different pretty names he’s being called, and all he can come up with is _ my Johnny. _

And he also isn’t good at night, when Johnny takes care of him and tucks him in bed with three kisses and all Ten can do is say _I love you._

I love you.

Three words he feels so strongly, and yet, don’t feel like enough. Three words he repeats over and over each day when he doesn’t know what to say, when he wishes he could say more. Three words that convey his feelings for Johnny, but are not quite there. Three words that could turn into four or five, maybe an entire sentence.

If only Ten were good with words.

Johnny snuggles on the bed next to him, slowly opens his eyes as he wakes up. 

Ten’s shy smile gives him the warmest welcome, hair messy against the pillow underneath him and loving eyes carrying the most silent of praises like every other morning. His eyes are always full of affection, admiration, and such a crazy amount of love Johnny would’ve never imagined could be his.

Ten’s eyes are always loving.

They’re loving in the morning, when he listens to everything Johnny has to say with uttermost attention, eyes staring at him like he’s the most beautiful work of art Ten’s ever seen.

They’re loving in the afternoon, when he holds Johnny’s hands and stares into his eyes as he kisses each and every single one of Johnny’s fingers, not missing one.

And they’re also loving at night, when he smiles brightly and makes eye contact with Johnny so he can pay attention when he says _ I love you. _

Johnny loves when those three words come out from his boyfriend’s lips, never gets tired of hearing them. 

He loves how Ten drops them out of nowhere, in the middle of a conversation, or as a way to start a new one. Loves to hear Ten say that as he calls him _ my Johnny _ and makes him melt _ , _and his eyes hold the entire galaxy in them.

“I love you.”

He loves to hear them right now, this morning, as he’s just woken up and his hair is being brushed back by Ten’s hand, and the latter wishes he had something more to say.

Ten isn't good with words, but it doesn’t matter.

Because, whether he says them or not, Johnny knows exactly the way his boyfriend feels from just that one loving look.


End file.
